Rough Deck
by SugarButter
Summary: Michael Schmidt has been handed a rough deck of cards in life from the beginning, it's like life is out to get him. Rated T because it's FNAF so generally has dark themes. Totally NOT because I'm torturing a kid Mike in all the ways that I can, what do you mean I'm breaking your heart? I'm straight out rIPPING IT FROM YOUR- ahem, I mean, loads of fluffy drabbles of kid Mike! 0:D
1. Chapter 1: Rough Deck

Mike smiled into the mirror and fixed his eyepatch in the mirror and tugged his bandana into place on his head. He then grabbed the plastic hook and pushed his hand through it before racing into Natalie's room, bursting through the room. Immediately, a scream came from his lips, alerting the two parents to run down the hall and see the sight for themselves.

Sitting in a propped position against the wall, the nine year old blue-eyed girl sat, eyes wide open, sitting too still in a pool of blood. She had a knife loosely held in her right hand and slits in both wrists, but the terrified expression clashed with the thought of suicide. The father dropped to his knees and began to perform CPR as the mother ran to the phone and dialed 911. Pretty soon medics came to revive the black-haired girl, ignoring the boy whose first noise was because of his sister dying.

Finally, a police officer who'd come to investigate the possible murder attempt, dropped to his knees and addressed the four year old.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" The man asked quietly, and the boy took a few seconds to respond in a hesitant voice. "M-mikwey..." He took off his hook and twiddled it in his hands silently, looking between the man and his hook.

"Well Mikey, are you okay? Your sister is going to be fine, but did you see anything?" The man coaxed, and he nodded softly. "Wast night I hweawd some man scweaming bad wowds." He said and looked outside. "He sounded mad abouwt somefint." The faster he talked, the worst his pronunciations came out. "Well Mikey, did you break your silence to scream?"

"I cwouldn't twalk... I twied." Michael responded truthfully. He never could, but this triggered something. It might've been intentional, though ever since he was a baby he'd never made a sound. He wanted to talk, but never could.

"Thank you Michael, do you want to come to the hospital with me to be with your mommy and daddy?" The boy just nodded. "I nweed ta gwab Fwedbeaw."

"Let's go. Can you show me your room?" Anything to get the young boy's mind off the scene he found. He nodded excitedly and grabbed the adult's hand, dragging him down the hallway into a slightly smaller room than the one they'd been in, pushing the spring lock door open to a bunch of plushies and a pirate ship bed, many plastic swords scattered around the room. He had many posters of the Freddy Fazbear gang and many drawings of them all, especially Foxy, taped to the walls. The majority of the plushies spread across the floor were different variations of Foxy. The boy climbed up onto his bed and silently grabbed a Freddy plushie, but was a golden color. _Fredbear._

"My gwamma make tis fow me." He said to the adult before looking up at him. "Can we gow?"

"Sure buddy, let's go." He stopped a guy wearing a dark blue jacket on his way down the stairs. "Hey, I'm gonna swing the kid down to the hospital, tell the boss I'll be back soon. He said he heard a man cursing outside, so our unsub is a male. We probably should give him a cognitive interview, but we need his parent's permission first." The man nodded and he took the small boy's hand and led him down the stairs and into a black SUV. "Hop in. It's your lucky day: you get to ride without a booster seat!" He didn't have time to properly strap it into the vehicle. The boy responded by smiling widely and hopping in immediately after the man opened the door.

"So, my name is Aaron, and I get to help stop the bad guys. This is my job everyday, so I'll find the guy who hurt your sister." Aaron told the boy after he began on the road for the short drive, to help him know that he was a good guy and would find the man who'd already attacked three other kids, killing two of the three. "Like a superhero?" Mike asked innocently, and Aaron couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, like a superhero."

"Cool!" He yelled out, not seeming to notice his own words getting more confident and said correctly. Aaron did but didn't point it out, figuring he might make the boy hesitate in his progress.

They drove the rest of the way without conversation, but there was still talking. Mike murmured under his breath to his Fredbear, making it dance and sing on the way. _I'm so gonna have kids one day, they are_ way _too cute._

When Aaron walked the four-year-old into the hospital waiting room, he took his hand from the agent and ran to his parents, who looked entirely terrified for their daughter in critical condition, but clearly heard the boy tell them in a softer voice than usual, "I wove you guys." His father pulled the boy onto their laps and they held him close, making him drop his Fredbear which he fussed over. Both looked shocked to his sudden decision to make noise, but neither complained. The agent waited several minutes of bonding time before coming up to the distrught parents.

"Excuse me, Ms. Schmidt, Mr. Schmidt?" Their heads snapped over to the FBI agent. "My name is Aaron Hotchner and I'm with the FBI. It sounds like your son heard things going on outside but didn't know it was out of the ordinary, but in order to do the interview fully we needed a parent's permission. This might help us to find the man who did this to your daughter."

"Of course, anything to help our daughter!" Isabelle Schmidt said quickly, but Henry Schmidt cut her off. "I'm sorry, but I'd prefer my son to not have to remember this. This is why we left him at the house in the first place." He said almost angrily, like he was frustrated and appalled that the agent could do such a thing as remind their son of what just happened not half an hour before.

"Henry... we don't want this case to go cold. Our daughter might die, other children might die!"

"Nattie might _die?!"_ Mike yelled out, and all three looked to him. "I'll do it, daddy. I'mma remeber either way." Henry finally nodded. "If you must."

"Would one of you like to be in the room with your son?" Aaron asked, and Isabelle began to nod before the boy cut her off. "No, I can to it alone. Mommy doesn't need ta hear." Michael said bravely, standing up and looking at the man with one hand clutching his Golden Freddy doll tightly. Aaron smiled softly at his bravery and looked towards the parents. "I'll take him down to the station. It sounds like you guys don't want him here, so would you like me to take him back by the house and stay there with him until you guys get back? Granted, there will probably be investigators there the entire time, but I'll stay with him just in case. Unless, of course, you want me to bring him back here."

"Please take our son back to the house." Henry took his wife's hand. "I don't want our son exposed to the hospital. People die in the extensive care unit a _lot,_ and my son won't do well with so many families sobbing..." Aaron nodded solemnly. From his short time knowing the boy, he could completely see that. "Alright, we are gonna go to the station buddy. Say goodbye to mommy and daddy."

"Bye bye mama, bye bye dada!" Mike took Aaron's hand and waved with his hand with Fredbear. "I'm gonna go pay piwate with Mr. Aaron!"

"Thank you so much, Agent. You're really good with kids, I'm guessing you have them?" Isabelle thanked with a strained smile. "No I don't, but thanks. Goodbye for now." He led the boy back to the car and drove themselves to the station to do the cognitive test and brought him to a back room where David Rossi was already waiting.

"Now buddy, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. Just squeeze my hand if it becomes too much." Aaron said to the boy as Rossi straightened the papers he didn't need. "Now close your eyes, take a deep breath, and imagine where you are." Rossi stated calmly and the boy took an exaggerated breath and closed his eyes, gripping his Fredbear to his chest.

"Now, where are you?" Rossi continued. "I'm... in my room, on my bed. It's dark... there's probably a monster in the closet."

"Okay, now what do you see, what you you hear?" The boy took a second and replied. "I see... my plushies, and I hear... something outside. Sounds like somebody knocked over a trashbin. I get out of my bed and go to my window... I stand on my tiptoes because I'm too short..." The boy was doing really good, the agents duly noted.

"Okay, now explain what you see out the window." Rossi commanded in his same soothing voice, and the boy nodded, eyes still closed. "Outside it looks dark, so I grabbed my flashlight, to make sure it isn't the Lochness monster. I turned it on and I saw this monster... He was purple, everything was purple! His skin, his hair, even his- AHH HE'S LOOKING AT ME!" The boy began to breath heavily and squeezed Aaron's hand tighter. "Hey, hey, it's okay. He can't hurt you. He's not gonna hurt you. Do you need a break?"

The boy shook his head and breathed rhythmically to calm himself down. "No, no. His eyes... they are the only thing not purple. They are brown, like super light brown, almost green. Even his teeth are purple... purple and red? They look a little red. So do his eyes. His nametag reads... Viii- VINCENT! It says 'Vincent' on it. He looks kinda tall, like taller than Mr. Aaron and my daddy." The boy described, and Rossi wrote it all down, glad he had the paper now. He nodded and continued speaking in his calm, almost monotone voice. "Okay, good good. You're doing great so far Michael. Can you tell me what he's doing now?"

"He picked up the trashcan and stands on it... he's putting... tape on the window? I think it's duct tape. He put a cross and a loop... OH MY GOSH HE PULLED OUT THE WINDOW WITHOUT EVEN BREAKING IT!" The boy exclaimed, half in excitement that it was possible and half in frightenment.

"Is he trying to climb through the window?" Rossi asked, and the boy once again nodded. "He's going through the window into the hallway... not my sister's window." That was useful information. It meant he had to have gone through the house without making any noise.

"Okay, so did you ever open your door?" Rossi asked, and he shook his head before speaking. "I don't have to, because they stay open. They can't close. I turn off my flashlight when he gets in the house, cause I'm scared. I go onto my bed and stare at the door, cause I think that monster guy is coming for me. I see a shadow pass my door-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. Can you smell anything?" Michael took a sniff and nodded hesitantly. "I smell smoke and... pizza? It smells like pizza. I hear him go down the stairs. I can tell cause the third stair creaks, quietly so you have to be listening for it to hear it. He comes back and looks through my door and he's holding a knife... I close my eyes and pretend like I'm asleep. OH MY GOSH I HEAR HIM BREATHING! I OPEN MY EYES AND HE'S HOVERING OVER ME!" The boy squeezed Aaron's hand and took deep breaths. "He puts a finger to his lips and says 'shh' then walks out... I can now smell... coolaid? I smell coolaid. And then he comes back and he gives me water, but I don't drink it. It smells funny. It smells kinda like daddy does when he and mommy yell a lot. He sets the knife on the bed and reaches out for me and HE PLUGS MY NOSE AND FORCES ME TO DRINK IT AND-" Mike opened his eyes in a panic and clutched his plushie tighter with one hand and Aaron's hand with the other. "I'm sorry... I don't remember anything after that."

"It's okay Michael, you did good. Thank you so much, you really helped us." Rossi spoke truthfully. "Do you need a hug?" He nodded and hopped out of his seat, crossing to the other side of the small table and clinging to the man. "Now is it okay if we test you? We want to make sure you're okay, we don't know what he gave you." The boy nodded fearfully. "No needles, right?"

"Buddy, there will be needles, but I'll get it done too! You want me to do it with you?" Mike nodded at Rossi. "Mister, what is your name?"

"My name is David Rossi. Call me Dave." Mike smiled at him. "I'm calling you Wossi! It sounds like a pirate name! You come play pirate with Mr. Aaron and I after the tests?" Rossi raised an eyebrow at Hotch before nodding the the boy, who so easily forgot about the scary images he just explained a second before.

"Let's go, come on Aaron. You're getting tested too." Rossi exclaimed, and Aaron rolled his eyes before begrudgingly going along with the man and boy, the boy now clinging onto Rossi's hand and holding his Fredbear to his chest with his other arm.

* * *

After finding out through a series of tests that the man gave Mike vodka and melatonin dissolved in it, the trio headed to the still-being-analysed house and, after his room was cleared of any evidence as he got tested, the boy eagerly led them into his room. Rossi saw the springlock door and immediately understood how it was kept open all the time. If he wasn't holding it shut it would come open automatically.

The boy handed the men eyepatches and a bandana to Rossi and Captain's hat to Aaron, after claiming he was the captain because he knew him longer; four year old's logic, they picked up plastic swords and Mike stood on his pirate-ship bed to be at the two adult's height. He began jousting Rossi and 'stabbed' him in the chest, where he 'died' dramatically. He then fought Aaron, who gave up a fight but was defeated by being 'decapitated' and fell to the ground next to David. He then stood on Aaron's chest and declared he was the best and was gonna steal his gold. He then proceeded to take his wallet, look through the pockets, and grumbled when the man didn't have any pennies, which made the men start laughing.

After two more hours of this and a sun beginning to set over the windowsill, the two decided it was time to put the little pirate to bed and tucked him in, the boy holding his Fredbear to his chest and after the light was off falling asleep instantly.

"You know Aaron, I think he's going to be okay." Rossi said as he sat on the couch, being put on permanent 'babysitter duty' by Strauss as the parents seemed too distraught to come home and didn't want their young son near the death, and their only two babysitters that they trusted were out of town and sick. Even though the FBI rarely 'babysat' the victim's little brothers, this was a rare case as well, so the FBI handled it well.  
"This kid was handed a rough deck of cards, but I think he'll make it through okay." Aaron replied sadly, studying the happy family photos on the wall. Not many, but every single one look happy.

Little did the two men know how rough the boy's life would turn out to be.

* * *

 **AN: First off, no, I don't consider it a crossover. I mean, it's the FBI on a serial killer case and I love Criminal Minds, it's a** _ **crime**_ **not to add them. See what I did there? Too corny? Yeah, okay, I'll shut up now.**

 **Nah, I'm not. JK fools. Not really, you aren't fools. But anyways, I know this might be a bit dark, but it's supposed to be. I'm handing poor little Mikey a rough deck of cards!**

 **Also with the baby voice, he's never spoken so he learns quickly to say the words since he's heard them for four years, yet he still slips up. Or is just trying to be a cutie. u Like, when he's serious he speaks normally as he hears people speaking most the time, but never talked before and is also letting out his inner four year old. Little kids can only be so mature guys!**

 **But seriously, you guys literally might think that this isn't Mike AT ALL, but hear me out. There's more coming! It'll all wrap up!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fifty Two

_**Fifty Two**_

Mike ran through the doors after hefting his backpack better on both his shoulder and smiled at the blast of familiarity. The aroma of pizza and fresh cake came from the kitchen, the soft creaking of metal, usually disguised by the almost broken voices of the animatronics. The squeak of shoes on the dining room tile. He immediately spotted his 'Uncle' Scott and ran to the man, jumping into his arms.

"Hey bud! How is my favorite pirate?" The man asked, and was stunned when the boy replied with a cheeky smile. "I'm doing great, but Foxy probably has missed me these... two weeks? How long have I been gone?"

Scott was stunned and couldn't respond, so the boy giggled and continued talking. "I think something triggered my mind to talk. I'm gonna go and play with Foxy! He's probably missing his best mate!" The boy pushed himself out of the man's arms and ran to the starry curtain, Pirate's Cove, and burst through the curtain. The animatronic turned on immediately due to the bright lights and saw the boy.

" _Yar matey, welcome ter Pirate's Cove! Yar ready ter set sail fer th' seven seas?"_ The fox spurt out the prerecorded line to the boy and sprung to life, quickly stepping out of the curtain. "YEAH! Let's go! I think the place opens in like, five minutes! Come on!" He set his backpack down inside the curtain and pulled out his bandana, hook and eyepatch, quickly tugging them on, then pulled out his Fredbear and raced after the fox, his backpack tipping over inside the curtain.

Soon enough the pizzeria filled with kids, but like always the boy stuck with Foxy, unwilling to willingly share the fox with the other kids. But when a party had rented Foxy to themselves, Henry Schmidt, who went by Henry Johnson to avoid his family of being thrown into the media, knew he had to step in.

"Hey Mikey, how about you go hang out with Fredbear for a little while? He's lonely." The boy silently shook his head and clung to Foxy's arm tighter. Henry let out a sigh and pried his arms off of the animatronic. "Come on, bud. Don't make a fuss." He begrudgingly let go of the animatronic and followed his father out of the area, going to the Fredbear animatronic who was deserted. He wasn't on stage with Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie and wasn't loved by the kids like Foxy was, so often his corner was deserted. He didn't do too much either; it costed more to keep him running than the kids ever paid attention to him. But the company kept him there, mostly for the fact that he was the original.

"Mommy will come soon and get you for lunch. Why not hang out with Fredbear for a while?" He nodded and clutched his plushie tighter as the man left the room, looking up to the towering animatronic. "H-hi Fwedbear..." Mike said softly.

He stood there for five minutes, staring at the bear, before turning away to leave. Something about the golden bear didn't seem right to the boy, despite the fact he toted around a mini version of him everywhere. Before he could, however, the bear put a huge metal paw in his shoulder.

"Y-yer hurting me.." He told the bear, but the bear dragged him closer and didn't let go of him. "Let me go!" He shrieked, but the bear instead brought his mouth down on the boy's head as he fought the bear, and blood poured from the wound as he continued fighting, going almost completely limp as the animatronic threw him to the ground and pounced, grabbing his leg and roughly tearing through it. Something about the boy brought the worst out of him, and nearby the fox animatronic somehow knew this and went racing from the party room.

"Hey! C-come back!" The birthday girl weakly yelled but the fox didn't listen and sprinted to the blocked-off corner. He rammed his metal body into the bear and knocked him off the boy, distantly hearing an employee gasp but putting no mind to it as he fought the bear. Fredbear landed a punch to his jaw and he felt something shift out of place, but he ignored it and threw the bear into the wall angrily. How _dare_ he touch his first mate.

Meanwhile, Scott had called 911 and was holding the limp boy to his chest, continuously checking his pulse to make sure the boy was still alive. Foxy's fur was ripped from his legs and was getting all sorts of banged up but finally managed to deactivate the enraged animatronic before falling to the ground himself. At this point a crowd gathered around them, but whether it was the animatronic fight or the unconscious boy, Scott didn't know. He just pulled the boy closer to himself and tried not to look at his severed limb.

The medical team showed up and treated Michael, rushing him to the hospital, as Henry and William Afton took care of the animatronics and the blood-covered Scott ushered the parents and children from the restaurant. Of course, parents were enraged, so he had to explain several times that the fact a boy was in critical condition due to the animatronic glitching out, they were gonna close down to recover from it. Scott locked up the building and only then did he get to rush to the hospital to make sure that Michael was okay.

See, Michael wasn't his nephew, but felt like it. He called all the employees 'uncle', seeing as the only female employee they had was his mother, out of respect. But Scott wished he could have him as family. The boy was so charismatic and had such a personality.

He raced towards the family, seeing Natalie was now with her parents, and could tell by their anxious demeanor that Michael was okay to their knowledge. He was alive.

A huge weight dropped from the man's shoulders as he realised this and slumped in the chair next to his 'niece', who turned to him and silently looked at him. No words were needed to display the nine-year-old's worried thoughts. He pulled her into his lap to comfort her and she pulled Michael's Fredbear plush to her chest, and Scott didn't miss the specks of blood. It was obvious that Isabelle had grabbed it, and thinking of the young boy without it made him want to cry. That bear was practically his lifeline.

"I'm gonna go in there and give it to him. Whether dead or alive, my little brother will have his bear and I'll be the one giving it to him." She whispered quietly before looking back when a doctor came through the door, and almost cheered when he looked at the family and deterred off.

The four waited hours with no doctor, which was both a good and bad thing. Natalie kept count of how many times doctors had come out for people other than them. Fifty two. Fifty two of them came into the room in however long of a time they'd been waiting and not once was it for them. How hurt was Mikey that he needed so long?

It wasn't like Natalie could do anything else. She'd studied every single person in the room already and all the magazines had rascae pictures on the front that the girl would prefer to not read.

Finally she saw another doctor in a white coat and she came up to the family. Her mother jolted her father awake and they silently looked to the doctor.

"As you know, your son is in critical condition. We have his heartrate stable and his leg properly amputated, as well as his damaged frontal lobe. He is asleep and will be in an induced coma for a while, but you can come see him." The doctor said to the silent four before leading them down a hallway and into a room where they saw their precious baby. There was only one lump of a leg instead of two and his head looked caved in, and was completely covered in wires and gauze, but he was alive and that's all that mattered. "We'll be able to have him undergo surgeries to fix his head to go back to normal. He might be a little slow and more liable to memory loss, but we could salvage the part of the brain that do the major functions, such as sight and hearing. He will slowly relearn to taste and smell, because half of those were taken." She stepped out of the room when she realised she was unheard.

Natalie stepped forwards first and tucked the Fredbear under his arm above the blanket, then one of his hands in her own gauzed and gloved ones.

The black-haired girl then slipped into the bed and, avoiding any of the hospital equipment and wrapped areas, held her little brother close and began to softly sing the song she always sang to him.

" _Tell me why the stars do shine~"_

" _Tell me why the ivy twines~"_

" _Tell me why the sky's so blue~"_

" _And I'll tell you just why I love you~"_

* * *

 **In case you didn't get it, this is based about two weeks after Natalie's attack. If you have any questions or unclear things about the story, feel free to ask me!**

 **I know it's shorter than the other one, but if you care so much then buzz off. There'll be more anyways, who cares if it's in one chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Eyelash Curler

**Eyelash Curler**

"No, no, no. I am _not_ letting my son play with makeup tools!" Henry said as Mike held up the eyelash curler happily, putting a chunk of her hair into it and curling the tips.

"He's four, Henry. Let him do what he wants." Isabelle argued back, and Mike spotted their new puppy walking into the room and bounded after him, the eyelash curling death trap still clutched in his hand. The dog bolted, but the four year old was able to corner him between the sliding glass door and the wall, walking unevenly with his false plastic leg.

"He's going to hurt someone." Henry argued back as Mike worked on trying to curl the puppy's soft fur, getting upset with the tips wouldn't stay and threw it down in frustration, causing the plastic handles to crack and the loud noise spooking the dog to bolt, ending up knocking the little boy over. Isabelle quickly came over to try and help her son, but he merely frowned up at her before pushing himself back up and going over to the upright piano in the other corner of the room, flipping the cover up and clicking the button on.

"There, are you happy now?" Isabelle held up her now broken makeup tool before sighing and tossing it in the small trash can under the sidetable, glancing over at her husband wearily. "Yes, I am. Now my son won't learn bad habits like wearing makeup."

Isabelle rolled her eyes before looking back at her son, who was lightly testing the piano keys and played a scale. He then began to pluck out Heart and Soul with his right hand, getting more confident really quickly.

"If Mikey wants to wear makeup when he gets older, I expect no foul words from your mouth. We support our children, we let them express themselves. But he's just curious, he's too young to understand the difference between boy's and girl's things." Henry gave a sideways nod to agree with what she said, but stayed quiet as their son began to play Pop Goes the Weasel perfectly, then looked back to his parents with a proud look on his face.

"Good job sweetheart!" Isabelle praised and the young boy turned back to the piano and plugged in a pair of headphones as he began to warm up his left hand. "I'm glad we got that piano for him. Dr. Chove was right, he might not be able to talk but can express himself freely through music."

The two settled on the couch and Isabelle laid her head on her husband's shoulder, Henry wrapping an arm around his wife to hold her securely as their son's head began to sway to the music he was playing.

Natalie eventually raced into the room and grabbed the TV remote, quickly clicking on the TV show that was about to start. Mikey, hearing the commotion from the TV, gave a small smirk and unplugged his headphones before turning up the volume all the way and began to bash down on the keys randomly.

"MICHAEL!" Natalie yelled in annoyance, but Mike only kept bashing the keys in a rhythm that was distinctly familiar to You Are My Sunshine, which happened to be the theme song of the show for the brother/sister crime fighting duo. He then played it faster to go insync with the playing theme song, playing both his left and right hands quickly.

He the jumped away from the piano when it ended and it came onto the thirteen year old sister, trying to wake up her eleven year old brother for school. He hopped up onto the couch and sat on Natalie's legs, Natalie resting her chin on her little brother's bandana-covered bald head.

Isabelle glanced at the scars along her son's forehead and scalp and cringed. She wished she could have been there for her son, and was so grateful for Foxy. If it wasn't for him, she didn't think her son would've made it.

This was one of the main reasons the woman didn't agree with putting Foxy out of order. Not only was he a fan favorite, but he'd saved her son. If he could save her son from a glitching animatronic, not only did she now cherish the fox, but he would save other children if something did go wrong again.

William and Henry had remade Golden Freddy, or Fredbear, into a Springlock suit after the attack, so he could be worn. Neither Isabelle nor Scott agreed with this, but William and Henry co-owned the pizzeria together, so their opinions didn't matter. Though that didn't sate Scott and Isabelle.

The two siblings watched the show as Isabelle left to the kitchen to make lunch. At some point Henry had gotten so annoyed with the cheesy show and left to go and work on something. Half the time the small family didn't know _what_ their father was working on.

Isabelle cut the crusts off of Mikey's sandwich and cut Natalie's in triangles, as she was specific about only eating them triangularly cut, and sat the plates on the table after adding a few apple slices and a handful of chips to each plate. She peered into the living room and, seeing that the episode wasn't over, took her two kids their lunch.

"Thanks mom!" Natalie said before taking a bite of her sandwich. Mike went straight for the apples, putting one in his mouth halfway and looking to his mother with a green smile. Natalie looked to him with the same apple smile and they both began to laugh, Mike without sound.

Henry, on the other hand, was downstairs in the basement, in his workspace, working on the final blueprints for the springlock suit. He then called William, who answered immediately. "It's done."

Back upstairs, the kids quickly finished eating and raced outside to the sidewalk, picking up the chalk they'd left there the day before and beginning to draw. Mike was making a green flower with a pink stem and blue middle, and Natalie was making a hopscotch course.

"Bet you can't get to ten!" Natalie taunted and Mike went to the lawn and found a rock. He then tossed it on the one and hopped on one foot to the one. He then picked it up and tossed it to two, then hopscotched to the two. He kept going until he got to the ten, then turned around and stuck his tongue out at his sister, who was now hula-hooping, her bet forgotten.

Mike went over and grabbed the hula-hoop, Natalie stopping her counting and growling. "Mike! I was using that!" He only stuck his tongue out and let it drop around her feet.

Isabelle, who was standing on the doorstep watching her two children bicker, smiled softly. She knew her son would be okay.

* * *

 **Let's be honest, I've been pretty mean to Mike lately and have many more things in store for the kid. So I wanted to give him a little bit of happiness. 0:D**

 **Thanks for reading! R &R, and don't forget to check out my other stories!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wide Open

Mike walked silently into the pizzeria, as he'd been doing for the past three months. Ever since he'd had his frontal lobe lost, he couldn't talk. He hated it but couldn't miss it too much. He _had_ only been talking two weeks. Those two weeks were the best times of his life, and now he lost it yet again.

The boy went into Foxy's curtain and set down his backpack before sitting against the animatronic's legs, now sitting in a stool. When he had attacked Fredbear, Henry and William put him out of order. Scott disagreed on him being put out of order when he was protecting a child, but after replacing the bear with a springlock suit they didn't want to replace the fox too, even though he was the most loved.

Though that meant that Mike had the fox back to himself, the four year old wasn't allowed to stay inside the curtains all day so he wasn't 'antisocial' and had to come out for a while every hour or two.

Mike sighed as he walked out of the curtain. Might as well get being social over with. He aimlessly followed around 'Uncle' Scott for a few minutes as he filled the machines up with extra stacks of tickets. As soon as that got boring he pushed open the door to the kitchen and walked up to... whoever worked inside of that new Golden Bonnie suit. He waved and the man waved back, grabbing a pizza and walking out to serve it to the few kids who were there. He then walked into the back room to grab more plates and Mike followed him, not noticing him locking the door behind the small boy.

The Golden Bonnie man began taking off his suit as Mike one-leggedly hoisted himself up onto a counter to sit, resting his crutches against the counter. The man reached over and knocked them over before taking off his mask and looking at him... he'd recognise that face anywhere. Purple-stained skin, hazel-green eyes tinted with red, shaggy purple hair: this was Vincent, the Purple Guy. Mike tried to scramble for his crutches but couldn't reach them and silently whimpered as he was pinned to the counter. His shirt and jeans were quickly discarded and his wrists bound as he was laid across the counter. Time to get started.

* * *

Isabelle smiled as she yelled back to Scott she'd grab some more plates. Kids were starting to go to using the floor as plates, because 'the table would be too dirty.' Not only was it unhygenic, but it dirtied the floor even more from the cheesy droppings and marinara sauce.

She opened the door to the storage room and gave out a strangled gasp. An unknown purple stained man, eerily similar to Mike's description of Natalie's attacker, leered over her son's body at her before running from the room, leaving her son's body spliced open. There wasn't as much blood as you would expect; he took care of her son's life as he tore it away. A scream peeled from her as she scrambled for her phone to call 911, it flying out of her hand and flinging across the room.

Isabelle cringed as she quickly ran past her son to grab the phone and called 911, staying on the phone and checking his pulse. He had one, stronger than you would expect from someone so torn open.

It was then she noticed his eyes, wide open in fear. As she pressed her fingers to his neck again he looked at her and that's when she realized: he'd been awake the entire time. She grabbed his hand softly and whispered sweet nothings to her son, not moving him in fear of hurting him more.

When the paramedics came in to take her son to the hospital once again, she couldn't hold back her cries.

* * *

 **I'm going to try to make this more of a story than just oneshot after oneshot that are linked, so lucky you guys! Cliffhanger time!**

 **I know it's short, but I want to try and get another chapter for Little Mikey as soon as possible and if I made this longer than the story would longer too.**

 **Also I don't claim to be a great author. Maybe the ideas are good in my opinion (sometimes) but I know and acknowledge the fact that my stories feel too rushed and I am working past that, so stay tuned and I'll hopefully get better!**

 **Yeet!**


End file.
